Trouble
by LittleTeaDrinkingHobbit
Summary: Wrote this one-shot for my girlfriend. So it's clearly going to be OCxJeremy Renner. It was based off of Pink's video Trouble with Jeremy Renner in it. Purely smut! I hope you enjoy.


I should have known that this girl would have been nothing but trouble.

The way she rode into **MY** town,

walked into **MY** bars,

Oh I should have known. 

It was like any normal hot day in the West. I had been on top of the bar, just watching over the town from the roof, sipping on an ice cold beer when I had heard the horses hooves hitting the dirt.

I figured it would just be another traveler, looking for somewhere to trade, rest, and eat and drink. Normally it was a lone man, a team, or even the rare families...

I was not expecting such a beauty to ride in on a black horse.

She was bigger than most women, normally women like that weren't so confident...but I could tell by the way she held herself up upon that horse that she was more the confident. She was a woman that was independent, strong, and didn't want anyones shit.

She could defend herself...and my thoughts were concluded shortly after her arrival. 

She had just barely gotten into town when she hopped off her horse, shouting at one of the residents. I was so surprised from how her voice sounded, she had such an accent, such a wonderful rich accent that carried much authority...it was positively arousing.

She had seen the man had abused his horse, he got defensive, and that's when things spiraled, she had knocked the man straight off his feet with one single punch.

It was then I knew she'd be trouble, so so much trouble.

Her trouble only got worse when she entered the bar. I had snuck back down the stairs to watch her closely. The bartender had glanced up at me, asking for approval to give the stranger a drink.

I wanted to see what would happen.

I shook my head no slightly.

All hell broke loose, she did more than get pissed, she took over the entire place.

I needed to stop this.

I looked at a few of my closest men in the bar and nudged my head in her direction as I went forward, already grabbing an empty beer bottle. I came up behind her and smacked her, just enough to get her ditzy and giving my men enough time to grab her and remove her.

She kicked.

Spit.

Thrashed.

All of these things were only getting me aroused and I had no clue why.

Night time rolled around quickly.

She had been teasing me through out the entirety of the day after I locked her up.

The way the dress hugged her,

the way her hair fell.

Oh fuck those lips. What I wouldn't have given to make them swollen from my kisses, how I wanted to bite her, take her right now. I think she could tell.

My legs had been crossed and placed up on the desk, showing no shame of my apparent erection throbbing underneath my pants.

I noticed those eyes behind those glasses glance at my bulge, she slowly licked her lips before glancing back at me. My eyes must have darkened with lust because she shuddered. It was moments like these that I was glad she was the only one locked up.

I walked over to the door of the jail office and locked it, making sure there was no escape for her. Because what I was about to do was risky.

I walked over to her cell, keys in hand, and I unlocked it but simply turned away and sat back down. I wanted to see what she'd do.

She stayed behind the cell a few minutes, just watching me and shifting. She was aroused, I could tell.

Finally after what seemed like forever, she left the cell and walked over to me, quickly kicking her leg over my lap and straddled me. I looked at her as her face was mere inches from me. I could smell her intoxicating smell as she breathed in mine.

"What's your name?" I asked her huskily, my hands travling up the back of her legs slowly, stroking and massaging.

"...Kira."

Kira. Feminine form of Russian Kir, meaning "mistress, ruler." How fitting.

"Sherif Renner." I replied finally, my hands grabbing her ass firmly, earning a lovely gasp from her.

"You've caused a lot of trouble for me Kira..." I growled,

"Oh have I? What are you going to do about it?" she asked rather snippy like. I hissed and grabbed her neck, not enough to hurt her, and I quickly pushed her backwards, moving forward and lifting her onto my desk.

She moaned softly from just that.

"Do you like that Kira?" I hissed in her ear,

"Do you like being rough?" I groaned, pressing my crotch into hers, earning another moan.

"Not only have you caused trouble in my town but you've got me turned on...I think it's only fair I get to fuck you...fuck you hard until I cum...would you like that?" I asked her, running my hand into her hair and quickly gripping it and pulled her head back, biting at the front of her neck.

She moaned my name, gripping my arms.

I had her.

My hands moved and I quickly had them under her dress, pulling her panties off of her and tossing them aside. She gasped as my fingers brushed over her pussy,

"Oh so wet." I groaned as I felt her slickness. I ran my finger over her clit slowly, circling it and pinching it gently, making her hips buck. She gritted her teeth, I could tell she was still fighting.

"Mmmm still fighting I see." I said, tsking as I stepped away, grabbing my handcuffs. I grabbed her and pulled her off, turning her around I cuffed her hands together before turning her around. My lips collided with hers in a hungry kiss. 

This was **MY** town and now she was going to be /MY/ woman. 

"R-Renner" she moaned out into my lips,

"Jeremy, my name is Jeremy." I told her, moving her back on top of my desk. She wiggled as I kept her trapped, slowly undoing my belt and pants. She practically groaned right then and there as she saw my hard cock finally release from my boxers and I pushed my trousers down.

"I need you Jeremy." Kira finally said, trying to wiggle down to meet my hips. I smirked and moved forward, letting the head of my cock brush over her clit. She hissed in delight.

"Do you want me inside you?" she nodded,

"I want to hear you say it."

"No"

"Say..." I said first, pushing my head into her entrance then pulling back,

"it." I did it again. She threw her head back whimpering.

"Fuck...I need you inside me!" I smirked, oh how lovely.

I moved my hips forward, thrusting into her to hilt, groaning at how tight she felt around my cock. Her moan being released was sign enough to know she loved it.

I started to snap my hips back and forth at a relentless pace, biting into her neck, leaving mark after mark. Her hands curled into the cuffs as she moaned loudly with each thrust, her own hips bucking to meet mine.

"Fuck! Oh fuck Jeremy!" she cried out, it was like music to my ears, I don't ever remember fucking women feeling so good. She was so different.

"You're so tight Kira, fuck" I groaned out, she clenched more around me and I hissed, she was starting to loose rhythm.

My thumb came up and stroked her clit,

"Are you going to cum?" I asked with a smirk, locking eyes with her as her glasses fell from her face. She opened her mouth to reply but her head shot back, mouth open wider, and a nice scream left her mouth.

Her walls started to clench and unclench around my cock, her body shaking with her orgasm. Fuck what a site. It was that and her walls constricting my throbbing cock that tossed me over the edge.

My arms had wrapped around her tightly, thrusting into her hard, faster, more frantic. Within a few minutes after her orgasm, I reached my own, groaning her name loudly and over and over.

We were both sweating, panting, and still moaning softly as we slowly came down from the high. I didn't pull out of her but I did manage to unlock her cuffs.

I looked at her tiredly,

"I do hope you plan to stay now..." I smirked, kissing one of the marks I left on her neck.

"You're my trouble maker and you have a great deal of damage to make up for." I told her.

She swallowed a lump as her arms wrapped around my neck along with her legs wrapping around my waist.

"I don't know...why don't you show me a round two..." she said, circling her hips up into mine and I groaned,

"And maybe we'll see." she winked.

I groaned again.

It was then, that moment, that I knew she was a trouble maker... 

but she was **MY** trouble maker.


End file.
